1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cyanate resin adhesives useful in adhering various materials to polyimide films and for laminating polyimide films together.
2. Description of Related Art
Polyimide polymers in the form of films, fibers and the like have many industrial uses where high temperature endurance is required. There are many applications for these materials that require bonding them with adhesives that are able to maintain their adhesive and mechanical properties at elevated temperatures. Cyanate resins are useful adhesives for high temperature applications because they have relatively high glass transition temperatures(Tg). However, these resins have relatively poor adhesion to polyimide films.